The Wicked Witch is Dead
by Green-blooded
Summary: What happens when a flood threatens to demolish Munchkinland?


The Wicked Witch is Dead

29-03-11

It was a few weeks after Fiyero and Elphaba's encounter with the Lion cub, and, although she didn't know it, a few weeks before Elphie would lose her best, first and only friend. She, Galinda and Fiyero were walking around the gardens at Shiz. Galinda and Fiyero were slightly behind Elphaba, who was practicing some spell she had just been taught.

Galinda really didn't want Elphie to intrude on her wonderful walk with Fiyero, but since she was trying to up the bean's popularity it paid to be seen with Shiz's Couple of the Year. At the moment they were meandering along in the gardens, but when the bell signalling end of day rang they were off to the "Brain Foundation" to try and introduce Elphie to some Ozian Culture. The more places they went to the less social errors the green girl made, but what Galinda didn't know was that every social 'faus pas' burned with embarrassment's liquid fire down Elphie's spine – which is why she always walked so straight.

Elphie suddenly shut her book and slumped to her knees, shaking as if a violent storm was growing inside of her. Galinda and Fiyero hurried to her side to make sure that the vision she was having didn't kill her. Galinda tried to grab Elphie's hand, but withdrew her own as the green been was so cold touching her burned.

After about five minutes, Elphie stopped shaking and opened her eyes. She only had the strength to utter four words: "Flood...Munchkinland...get Morrible!" Fiyero began feeding her some protein bars he always carried with him – he liked to snack – to help her regain her energy faster as the vision had worn her down. Galinda stood there wringing her hands. Fiyero looked up at his girlfriend who was admiring her polished nails, and wondered for the umpteenth time that day why he hadn't waited to get to know other girls (Elphaba) sooner instead of going for the most popular.

"Galinda darling," the blonde looked at Fiyero and blinked like Bambie, "perhaps you should go and get Morrible and tell her what happened. We will meet you in Munchkinland." Galinda nodded and gracefully glided off towards the university.

After a few moments, when she was able, Elphaba cast a minor transportation spell and she and Fiyero found themselves sitting in a wheat field in Munchkinland. They stood, brushing dirt and the debris of some farmer's hard work, scared off a couple of advancing crows, and began to run along the yellow-brick-road towards the river. They were both soaked to the skin with their clothes stuck to them like plasters before they had even run two meters.

They got there just as the burst its banks. The weather had been strange lately and Munchkinland had been plagued with storm after storm. The mayor had sent the Wizard a letter asking for help so that they wouldn't be flooded, but no response had come back. Now, suddenly, stood Her Eminence the Third Thropp descending, who had not been seen since her father has shipped hr off to school to watch over her younger sister, and the Prince of the Vinkus.

Elphaba took a stance not unlike that of a warrior going into battle. Holding her hands before her she began muttering words nobody could hear or understand. An invisible wall began to form from her hands, extending up and down river as far as even a prized hunter could see.

As the waters rose, they rose up the wall and the wall rose with them. An hour past, then two, but Elphie held on with strength the munchkins, and Fiyero, had no idea she possessed. For the first time since she had been born people liked her. The munchkins cheered her on instead of jeering at her as they always had. "Hold on Elphie, help's coming. Hold on." Fiyero whispered to nobody in particular.

Just as they reached the five-meter mark Galinda and Morrible arrived. With a swish of her one hand, Morrible stopped the rain and dried everyone who had been standing in it. With the swish of the other, she got rid of the floodwaters. She then transported herself back to wherever she had previously been.

The cheers of the munchkins ringing in their ears, Elphie used the last of her energy to transport them to the Shiz courtyard. Fiyero carried her up the stairs to her dorm and Galinda pulled back the blanket so that Fiyero could lay her on the bed. They covered her and went downstairs for supper.

A few weeks later when the news reached the munchkins of Elphie's wickedness, they didn't believe a word. Melted? Hadn't she stood in the rain for hours saving them? And that's why when Dorothy blew in and landed on 'darling' Nessarose the munchkins couldn't give a fig – ding dong the wicked witch is dead.


End file.
